Jimmy Neutron: Teen Genius
by countegor
Summary: To remember the show and its ten years without air. Follow Jimmy Neutron and friends in this new adventures series.
1. Chapter 1

**The Jimmy Neutron Teen Genius Idea**

 **Chapter 1**

 **DISTRACTIONS**

"Goddard! Goddard! Where are you boy?" A young adolescent boy screamed while looking everywhere for his canine friend. He searched under the bed without success. He looked into the bathroom. He used his telescope to point it at Cindy Vortex's house to... look out for Goddard.

When he thought about spying on Cindy, his rival at High School ever since Elementary, he flushed red as a tomato. What was he thinking? Little did he know Cindy was spying on him, too.

He thought of going inside his lab to look out for Goddard when suddenly he heard some barking outside his house and Goddard waiving his tail and looking at him with a smile.

Jimmy Neutron, now 15 years old, stepped outside his home with a smile. He breathed the pure air. He looked at his new atom printed lab boots, his black pants, his atom red shirt and his blue lab coat. His own dresser improved a lot over the years. His hair was cut to resemble his goofy father Hugh.

"Where have you been, boy? I've been looking at you since I woke up. That might've been two hours, seven minutes and thirty three seconds" he said, as he patted the methalic dog's head.

A computer showed up lifting Goddard's head, leaving a green message. "All this time? I've been at the Pound looking for the female Poodle".

Jimmy sighed. "But Goddard, you know you could always leave a hologram!".

"Sorry. My bad. So, what's up?"

"Is this something normal, Goddard? Ever since little pieces of my genius memory of kissing Cindy after four years reached my mind again, I can't stop thinking about her!" Jimmy paced around over and over.

"You're in love, buddy. You just kissed her and made her forget everything"

Jimmy gulped. "Can you blame me? Everything I do is constantly putting the town of Retroville in danger. I just wanted her to have a normal life!"

"But everything went normal for over four years and that's why we are bored right now!"

"I guess you're right. I should confess to her and-" his speech was interrupted when his adorable blonde neighbor next door stepped outside.

He was looking at her intensely. Goddard waved a mechanical hand over his face but Jimmy still didn't move a muscle.

Cindy spotted him and started walking to his direction. He realized this and gulped. He couldn't believe her beauty over the years.

She was tall allright, same height as him. Her blonde hair was loose today, waving right to left. Her green eyes sparkled. She was wearing a pair of Nike's, blue socks, blue jeans and a white T-shirt. The pearl he gave to her years ago was hanging over her neck.

"Hey... James" she greeted. She blushed at the embarrasing moment of calling him James. When he didn't respond, she poked him playfully on the head. "Hello? Is someone there?" She giggled.

He stopped drooling and woke up. He shook his head and looked at her into her eyes. "Oh, um, hey, Cindy. What's up?" He greeted. Act cool. No, casual. He ran a hand over his head.

She looked at him questioningly. "You ok? You seem kinda distracted."

"Uhm yeah I think someone's been messing with my head... a lot!" Jimmy said as he took a nervous step closer to her.

"Why? Does that person's been bothering you so much at school lately?" She teased as she took a step closer, gigling nervously.

Jimmy gulped as he took her waist with his hands and pulled her closer to him. "Yeah she was this real cute and funny and intelligent friend of mines... she can distract me sometimes"

"Oh..." she playfully stuck a finger over her lips and looked up. "I wonder who she is?" She teased again.

"I'm so mad I want to to kiss her right now" Jimmy closed the gap between the two.

Cindy moved her head over Jimmy's to close the gap. The kiss was short lived when two guys and a girl showed up.

"Hey Neutron, wassup!" 17 year old Nick Dean came rolling down the road with his skateboard. He stopped at the second he said those words. He adjusted his helmet and came strolling by. "You said we would meet here". As he came into view, nothing had changed except he became a good friend of Jimmy ever since Sheen was missing. He adjusted his leather jacket, and removed some dust from his black pants.

Jimmy growled and Cindy couldn't hide her rage. They kept close to each other, though.

"Yo Cind! Whatcha doin' girl?" Libby Folfax came dancing around in circles. She wore a pink shirt, and adjusted same colored skirt and white shoes.

"Jimmy stop this crazy thing!" Carl Wheezer came tumbling down on a mechanical llama he asked Jimmy to be its new partner. Jimmy thought against it but Carl whined and cried, so... he was the same as always. More fat, more suspensor pants, and a stripe red white T-shirt.

"Hey, guys! If you can follow me to the lab, I'll explain".

 **AT THE LAB**

"Well Neutron? What is this huge thing?" Nick asked to a machine which just happened to be in front of him, daring him to enter. It was just like the Chrono-Arc but more bigger, and the fact he had to put it blocking the middle of his entire lab.

"Gentlemen and ladies. I give you the Neutronic Molechular Transporting Device." Jimmy said, proudly to present his latest invention.

"The what dude?" Nick scratched his head.

"To simply put. You can be anywhere with this thing. Including this planet where Sheen is stuck-". He put a hand over his mouth.

The gang looked shocked. Libby raised her hand.

Jimmy gulped. "Yes, Libby?"

"You can bring HIM back?" She asked.

Jimmy looked at every single one before turning his gaze over to Cindy. She sure had hope in her eyes. "Well, of course it's an experiment so, it has this 90 per cent chances of working fully."

"And what about the 10 per cent Jim?" Carl asked.

"It just stops working and the volunteer gets standing here on the spot. I'm improving my inventions so they will actually work safely." Jimmy explained. " No longer getting stuck in another dimension or inventions exploding. It took me almost four years to get this thing to work. I know it's a bummer because I'm no longer a disastrous monster. Any more questions?" Jimmy asked.

Cindy raised her hand. "You said you need a volunteer?"

"That's right. I need someone who has the courage and everything in his might to get Sheen home safely and meanwhile convince him not to touch anything the next time he gets into my lab without my permission" Jimmy explained.

Nick raised his hand. "I'll do it!"

Everyone gasped. Jimmy looked at Nick questioningly. "You sure?"

"Sure bro. If Sheen is so important to us guys then let's do it!" Nick said as he raised a fist to the air.

Jimmy activated the portal. Nick stepped through. As soon as he dissapeared, Sheen Estevez appeared and his ape companion. The portal closed and stopped functioning. Jimmy tried activating the portal again to retrieve Nick Dean but it was useless. Jimmy stopped focusing on his device when he saw Sheen.

"SHEEN!" the gang screamed.

"A MONKEY!" Carl screamed funny.

The gang in group hug Sheen.

But Sheen looked around. "Hey! Did you guys recognize who was that fellow that screamed like a sissy girl when he saw Dorkus, my mortal enemy?"

Everyone shook their heads in dissapointment. Sheen took that as a no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jimmy Neutron Teen Genius in**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **"Who wants the monkey?"**

 **In the previous episode: Jimmy presents to his friends the Neutronic Transporting Whatchamacallit. He picks up Nick Dean as a volunteer to rescue Sheen, but as soon as Nick steps in, Sheen comes out with Mr. Nesmith the ape and Nick is never seen again.**

 _ **Three days later...**_

"Aww, man! Why me?!" Sheen whined while he was using the mop to clean up Jimmy's lab floor. He cracked his back from tiredness, and fell on his butt. The mop automatically fell on his head. "That's it. I'm taking a break!"

Jimmy took a sip from his Purple Flurp and looked at Sheen with a wicked smile. "You sure? It is your fault actually all this time you got stuck in that planet Zeenu!" He said while relaxing in his chair. He tossed the can at Sheen, to the other's shock and anger. "It was your father who came up with the idea. He said you took my rocket and landed there. A rocket you should pay the price for it".

Sheen huffed and returned to moping.

Mr. Nesmith stepped in. "May I suggest you look for your other stranded friend that Sheen didn't bother to retrieve?"

Jimmy looked at Mr. Nesmith with a thoughtful glare. "Mmmh," he wondered. "I really don't know where to start ya know. I have to repair the circuits on my Neutronic Molechular Transporting Device, get to buy a new Power Source, and the chip is damaged. It could take me weeks, or even months!"

"Neutron!" Cindy's angry yelling from outside made Jimmy and Mr Nesmith cringe.

"Maybe... right now would be a start..."

As Jimmy pushed a button on his keyboard, Cindy appeared falling on the cold hard floor. He rushed to help her get up but she refused the hand and instead she sent him a cold glare.

"What are you going to do about Nick?" Cindy asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jimmy gulped, sweating. "You want... a monkey? I know the loss of Humphrey is still fresh but Mr Nesmith has no home"

"Actually, I'm an ape. I was a volunteer from the NASA and my rocket landed on Zeenu. I'm actually glad I'm back on Earth you know."

Both teens looked at Mr Nesmith with confused looks before Cindy turned to glare at Jimmy again.

"I know that, but it's sometimes more comfortable to call you a monkey than an ape. Even I know the differences like the shape of the head, the tail, or the-" Jimmy replied.

"Don't try change the subject, Neutron! Who knows how Nick is doing there! Her mother tells me everyday how she misses him so much, he must be trapped and trying to survive eating whatever he's found and..." she said as she acted with good intentions but it was tiring for her. "Ok I'm done trying to convince you. I'm taking that monkey with me!"

"I'm an ape!" Mr Nesmith cried.

"Nobody cares!" Sheem screamed from afar.

Mr Nesmith made screeching sounds until Jimmy took a step closer to him. "Look buddy, you're an ape allright but you need a home. You can either complain or go with my friend Cindy over there".

Cindy smiled as she took a leash out of nowhere. Mr Nesmith opened his eyes wide as plates and shook his head no.

"Wait a good 60 seconds!" A voice was heard from behind Jimmy.

Jimmy looked up at his sister. "Emma? What are you doing here?"

"What's it looks like? I took interest on this ape since I saw him three days ago. Do you know I've been feeding him all this time?" The 5-year-old girl approached Mr Nesmith. She heavily resembled Jimmy only she wore a pink dress, white shoes and her hair was in pig tails. Her voice resembled Cindy as Jimmy in Trading Faces.

Emma took a banana out of her bag she was carrying and gave it to Mr Nesmith, while patting his head.

"That explains why he didn't complain about him being hungry while I was with him all this time..." Jimmy wondered.

Cindy appeared from behind. "Neutron...!" She angrily adressed him with gritted teeth, and raising a fist.

Jimmy gulped. "It's not my fault the monkey took a like on my sister!"

"No but you better fix your Transporting Device to rescue Nick before I strand you on the Moon myself!" She yelled.

"Shhh! Not here!" Jimmy said on Cindy's ear.

Cindy gulped. "Oh.. hehe.. right... our... special place right?" she said as she took a few steps back and ran through the door.

Even Sheen stopped moping and looked at the weird scene. He shook his head. "Get a room..."

"Besides I can prove it to you that Nick Dean is 100% alive and well!" Jimmy shouted.

He walked over his computer VOX and pressed the correct buttons. An image on screen showed a pale Nick Dean wishing in a whisper for someone to rescue him. He looked at his new ape and his sister with a sheepish smile.

Jimmy put on his gloves, his lab coat, his protective glasses and exclaimed a "Hang in there Nick!".


	3. Chapter 3

**Jimmy Neutron : Teen Genius in**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **"Betty is not on Kansas anymore"**

 _ **In the previous episode: the quest to rescue Nick Dean started! And the ape Mr. Nesmith has a new owner! Can Jimmy bring back Nick before it's too late?**_

 _The next day..._

It was Monday and the second semester at RetroHigh School, 9th grade, and Jimmy was walking funny. It didn't bother him people looked at him with surprise. He was clutching on his stomach ache for some reason and he looked officially like crap. He walked to his locker and opened it. A bunch of science and math books fell over his head, followed by one of Hugh's favourite pie that happened to be there inside.

Cindy just walked in and saw the scene. She approached him. "Neutron? What the heck happened to you?"

Jimmy waved her off. "It's nothing, actually. I'm fine". He started panting and clutching even more.

Cindy looked more worried. "Look dweeb you have to go to the nurse. C'mon! I will walk you just gimme your hand".

He thought for a second before he shook his head and took her hand. The worst fear of being publicly humilliated by walking with a girl always got the best on him. But now they were grown up, so what could happen?

Butch walked to his locker and saw with big eyes Jimmy and Cindy holding hands. He smiled devilishly. As soon as he wanted to scream, Cindy spotted him and snarled a "One word about this and you'll be the next meal at the cafeteria!". She added with her fingers. "Twice!"

Sheen came bursting in with Carl and when they spotted Jimmy they automatically launched at him to talk.

"Jimmy! You're not gonna believe this!" Sheen cried.

Carl nodded, panting and sweating of running so much. His squeaky shoes were heavy. "Yeah, this should be good news... I guess".

"What?" Jimmy looked confused. "Let me guess. You guys are talking about Nick and how he returned here, is that it?"

Cindy looked confused but as soon as she found out, she squealed. "Jimmy! Is that true?!"

Jimmy just sighed and nodded

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Inside the lab...**

Jimmy was finishing adjusting his Neutronic Molechular Transporting Device. "Mr Nesmith please I need you to give me a nine/octave grasp and my bubble gum from my toolbox"

"Sure thing James" Mr Nesmith walked to the next toolbox on the shelf and retrieved a 9/8 and there was a bubble gum inside.

The ape looked at the gum curiously. "And what is this bubble gum going to do?"

"It's for an emergency. In case we have to escape. I set the coordenates a little far from where I'm going to see Nick Dean's body and I don't want the portal to close. This is my Neutronic Bubble Gum. These are two types. To breath under water and to form a bubble to ride. Only you have to think this time and the bubble instantly transforms in what you want the bubble to do." Jimmy explained.

Mr Nesmith stood there with his eyes wide open. He whistled. "Impressive. Better than hearing Ultralord vs Robofiend from Sheen!"

"Hey! You liked it!" Sheen screamed at him.

"No! It was boring!" Mr Nesmith screamed back.

Jimmy took the lever switch in his hand and activated it. A wormhole sucked Jimmy inside the machine. He looked around the area to find only a desert-like zone full of orange dirt and the black sky and stars were surrounding him. He spotted Nick Dean's almost lifeless body. As he ran to his side, he could hear Nick's groan with the sound of the wormhole portal failing and trying to close. Jimmy grabbed Nick from his right hand and with the free left, he started chewing the bubble gum. A round yellow sphere circled the two. Jimmy bounced fast but the bubble threatened to explode and they were just inches away from the portal. He could hear Mr Nesmith's screams.

"James I can't resist any longer! Hurry up!" The ape shouted while holding the lever tight.

One more jump and we're there!, he thought.

Jimmy and Nick bounced through the portal, crash landing in the lab, their heads collapsing on the wall and covered in yellow goo.

As soon as Jimmy woke up slowly he saw Nick in front of him, looking really pissed.

"Nick, you allright, buddy? Hehe... Pal?" Jimmy asked sheepishly as he put himself on his feet.

Nick didn't even reply. He crashed his fist hard on Jimmy's stomach and walked away.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh so that's why you got to school like this" Cindy put her arms over her chest.

Jimmy nodded. "Well yeah, and the fact that it was 3 AM which let me little to no time to sleep or recover from my new injury..."

Cindy sighed heavily. "But why didn't you just faked being sick, Neutron? You could always recover in one day!"

Jimmy shrugged. "I just didn't want to ruin my perfect attendance".

Cindy facepalmed. Sheen chimed in. "If you guys finished... BETTY QUINLAN IS IN TOWN!"

"Oh and UltraLod got cancelled and Sheen says he doesn't care" Carl added and snorted.

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other. Oh no. Cindy is going to think I still like Betty! Jimmy thought.

Cindy looked away from him. There he goes! He's gonna drool over Miss Perfect.

"Uhm is it true UltraLord got cancelled?" Jimmy asked.

By impulse, Cindy snapped at him. "I knew it! You still got the hots for that brunnette bimbo and you..." She was red as a tomato. But she stopped when she realized her mistake. "You... don't like.. her?" She added, still blushing red and laughing nervously.

Jimmy shrugged. "I've got over her..."

"I was the one who sent the petition to cancel UltraLord." Sheen said as he put a hand over Carl's shoulder for support.

Jimmy, Cindy, and Carl looked at Sheen as if he grew another head. Cindy rushed to touch Sheen on the forehead. "Neutron I think he's going to the nurse. What do you think?"

"Sheen asking to cancel UltraLord?!" Jimmy asked truly surprised. "The world's gonna explode!"

They all laughed except Sheen. "Hey! I grew up! I'm not twelve anymore! Besides my adventures at Zeenu made me realize I don't need UltraLord in my life. I can be my own superhero!".

They all clapped this time, and Cindy whistling at him.

Libby came running to catch up. "Sheen! Thank God you're here!" she shouted, while breathing heavily.

"Hey my Libbilicious! You allright?" Sheen asked.

Libby started to cry hard.

"Libby what's going on?" Cindy approached her best friend.

"Mr Nesmith just called... he says a meteorite hit Zeenu and the planet exploded. Everybody is... dead!" Libby replied.

They all gasped. This was a slap to Sheen's face. "So... the King, Doppy, Dorkus and Aseefa? They're all... dead?". He went pale.

Libby nodded. "If Jimmy or Nick never dared to rescue you last week you could've been dead too!".

"And.. to think last night I rescued Nick..." Jimmy gulped. "Leaping leptons! I could've been blasted too!"

It was all silence. They were lost in their thoughts, Sheen being the most disturbed. Betty Quinlan just waltzed in. She was about to wave hello when Sheen approached her and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Betty. Remember to call me. I'm gonna go home and watch UltraLord to calm down my nerves..." Sheen said.

The kids watched how Sheen stumbled away like a zombie, leaving them surprised and confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy Neutron: Teen Genius in

Chapter 4

"UltraQueen to the rescue"

It's been a few days since Sheen brought Betty Quinlan into a hug, causing Libby to stare doumbfounded. But mostly, what concerned Jimmy and his friends was that Sheen started staring into space more often. This was typical of him, to the extreme of calling it something normal. Although there was some hint of high depression on Sheen's face. He could hide his red blood shot eyes, and the bags under his eyes because he was watching too much TV but the consumed irises and the lack of emotion or interest in everything, even eating, brought more concern. It was the event that followed at school that made Sheen confess his feelings. Professor Gut brought him to Earth poking a piece of chalk over his head.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Sheen cried.

"And may I ask, why is that Mr Estevez?" Professor Gut asked.

"I dunno... maybe bacause it bugs me and I want to stare into space if you don't mind!" Sheen screamed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought we were in History class and I thought you can do what you want after I call to recess!" Professor Gut screamed at him.

Sheen was red from anger. "Nobody tells me what to do or-MPPH!" He couldn't finish as Jimmy put a hand over his mouth and Carl opened the door as a struggling Sheen was dragged outside class by Libby and Cindy. Jimmy followed suit.

Jimmy just adressed the professor with a "if you excuse us, we'll be back in a moment".

Professor Gut sighed heavily as the class laughed. He walked over to his desk. "Now where did I put my detention sheets?"

The kids found an empty classroom and dragged Sheen inside. While Sheen was staring at them, Libby sent him a cold glare and folded her arms over her chest while the others assumed guard positions at the door.

"Ok start talking" Libby ordered.

Sheen sighed. "There's nothing to talk. I'm not in the mood so can we drop this?"

Libby approached him and cupped his cheek with her right hand. She looked at him with puppy adorable eyes. "Tell me, please. I'm worried, I've never seen you so down and we've just rescued you two weeks ago. I don't wanna lose you for good!"

"You wouldn't understand, ok!" He screamed, desperated.

Libby dropped the puppy act and frowned. "What is there to understand? You lost your planet, and if you weren't rescued then you would be cosmic powder!"

"I had a girlfriend there! There! I said it!" Sheen cried, but put a hand over his mouth as he realized his mistake.

Libby just nodded. Her eyes watered but no one could see her cry as she rushed to the door.

Carl attempted to stop her. "Access denied-OOFF!" he cried as Libby punched him on the stomach and let herself out, while Carl doubled over in pain. Cindy waved at Jimmy and Sheen and followed Libby.

Jimmy approached Sheen. "Way to go, genius. You just lost your planet and Libby in the proccess".

Sheen sent him a glare. "When's everyone going to care how I feel? When I stop going to school and stare into space in my own room forever? Huh?!"

"Look Sheen. You either talk to us because we're your friends even though we haven't seen each other in two years or you can let Libby get a new boyfriend and have a new life. Because she sure won't accept you like this" Jimmy added.

"Why? What happened to her?" Sheen asked.

Jimmy sighed. "After you dissapeared... she had kind of a let down. She was so glad to have you around, and she took a more I'll say 'different approach' to you because you stopped watching Ultralord" he said putting the enphasis with two fingers.

Sheen was sudenly staring with his mouth wide hanging open. "You... you mean I-"

"She likes you..." Carl chimed in. "My scapula! Not again!" He cried as he cracked a bone and stormed out to the Infirmary.

"What Carl said..." Jimmy supported, looking as red as a tomato.

"Awww man!" He moaned. "But what can I do now? She won't forgive me. I'm such a screw up! I demand to know why I screwed up! Right now!" He screamed.

Everyone who heard this rant popped his head inside.

"Because you're an idiot!" Mr Nesmith said.

"Because you're a three year old in a body of a seventeen old guy" Butch added.

"Because you think UltraLord is still cool" Nick added.

"BEcauSe YOU CAN'T finish a math homework right! BRAWWK!" Ms Fowl added.

"Because you're like suck at activities worse than I do" Britney added.

"Because we know you and we know you're an hyperactive moron and that's who you are and if you don't apologize to Libby you're gonna get screwed up! Period!" Cindy chimed in and warned him with a fist on the air. "Hi James!" she waved at Jimmy and giggled. Jimmy waved her back.

Sheen sighed. "Hey Matt!" He screamed at a 13 year old tanned skin kid who just happened to walk by. His leather jacket and jeans moved back and forth, along with his Nike's while he was listening to blues. He usually wore sunglasses all the time and he had a rasta haircut. "Have you seen your sister?!"

Matt just shrugged nonchataly.

"Maybe she just ran out of school..." Carl suggested.

Jimmy gasped surprised. "Carl, why would she do that?"

"Well Cindy used to do that when you behaved like a douchebag to her and-OW!" he was cut off when Jimmy smacked him hard on the head. "My scapula!"

"Thanks Carl. Now HE knows and you just scared his brains out!" Jimmy screamed at him. He adressed Sheen. "Maybe Libby is in the Library. She sometimes spends her time with Cindy there or just listens to music".

Sheen stared questioningly at Jimmy first, but nodded. He calmly walked out of the classroom. He searched for the Library and he was close to enter when the door smacked hard on his face.

"Sheen! You alright?!" Libby worriedly asked him when she found him on the floor.

"Have you seen the license of the-Libby! Shit you have a strong hand!" Sheen cried as he complained about his jawline.

Libby giggled. "It was the door, doofus!".

Sheen stood up and removed the dust on his pants and shirt. He looked straight at her and he couldn't contain himself. He brought a surprised Libby into a hug.

"I'm sorry Libs. I should've never told you about Aseefa. She wasn't you." Sheen said. "She wasn't my girlfiend either. But that day, I was going to tell her."

Libby broke the hug and looked at him, confused. "Why are you telling me this? You're not to blame. You were stuck in a planet far away for two years and you had the right to do what you wanted. It was Jimmy's fault back then".

"Well I thought you would calm down with this information" Sheen suggested.

"I've just told you" Libby said.

"Maybe, but maybe you've grown up jealous, My Queen" he smiled at her.

"Shut up" she smacked playfully at him. "Maybe... maybe I'm jealous yeah."

"Wha-what are you doing?" He asked nervous as he saw Libby was playfully placing her headphones over his own head.

"I'm your Queen and I'm making you my King" she said as she placed a quick kiss on Sheen's lips.

The feeling of her lips on his own was like sugar to him. A new flow of emotions grew over him as he knew she would be his UltraQueen for a long long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jimmy Neutron Teen Genius in:**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **"In our special place"**

 **A/N: Before I start this episode, I want to thank for the nice reviews I had so far.**

 **To Guest: I thank you for your kind reviews and advice. I know there's much to explain but I can give you this, I wanted first to rescue Sheen. I dunno I just felt the story couldn't work without him. The best way I could imagine was this. Sheen is essential for the group, and when I gave Keith Alcorn (one of the directors of the show) like 10 years ago my own plot, Sheen was heavily involved.**

 **To Latinvortex: hey how's going? I thank you for your total support on the story. Now as I talked to Guest over here, Nick is a good replacement but in the first pilots for the first movie he was planned as THE second best friend of Jimmy and Sheen then came along and fit better than Nick. Then Nick became Cindy's first love interest and Jimmy's rival, which was a better fit.**

 **On with the new plot. May contain J/C mushyness and the return of a special and forgotten character...**

"Well Cindy, we're here. Our special place!" Jimmy said as he parked the rocket he built years ago based on the model Sheen stole from him.

Cindy stretched her arms and back and huffed a "It's about time Neutron! I fell asleep and-". Her eyes opened big and wide from the shock. She turned her head to him. "Seriously?! The MOON?". She frowned and waited for a response.

Jimmy replied with a smile. "Yeah. I thought about our first trip to the Yolkian planet and I saw you liked it best. I remember that first smile of approval you gave me, followed by a scowl..."

She dropped herself from the rocket and stretched her legs. "Well if you asked me, yeah, I like when we're alone. But my second special place was The Island we were stuck four years ago. Didn't that reach to your mind or you've just forgot?"

Jimmy sighed. "That Island is now officially crowded. With actual people. You see, while I lost the coordenates I made a research and found out it is an African slot of territory that the US government got an interest on buying. They made the deal a few months after we got lost there" he explained, rubbing his right arm while getting closer to her.

Cindy sighed heavily. "So there's no more island, while it's a US military facility, huh?!".

"Yeah and while there are no interest on them on going to the Moon again, it's just me, you and nobody else" Jimmy smiled at her.

"I figured you wanted us to be alone, but for what?" she asked.

Jimmy gulped. "Well I... I mean I want to.. AHEM.. Cindy, do you wanna..." he reached for her hand. "...I dunno talk... about us?" he asked as he took her hand on his.

She could see he was as red as a tomato and she couldn't help but blush a bit. Suddenly the whole situation made her remember the beautiful but short lived moments of her short life along with him. She couldn't help but giggle nervously.

"Neutron, you dog!" she pushed him slightly on the shoulder. Big mistake. Jimmy was sent backwards too much to get almost pushed into space.

"WAAAAH!" he screamed as he floated backwards and into deep space.

She gasped horrified. "Goddard! Execute Rescue mode #2526!".

The rocket moved by itself as Goddard inserted his own USB chip command on it just for emergencies. It was a new feature where Goddard could take control of every single piece of art Jimmy invented by taking over the programming. The data on the chip was powerful enough to order up to 3000 commands. #2526 was just move the rocket over a place and save the person in trouble. Jimmy in this case.

"Thanks boy! Now please Execute Rescue mode #2999" Jimmy ordered. #2999 was put a person safe on the Moon.

Jimmy and Goddard landed safely while Cindy waited for them. She launched over Jimmy and hugged him.

"You scared the hell out of me, dork!" she pressed herself on him scared.

Jimmy sighed. Women. "Goddard! Make a force field please."

"BARK BARK!". A force field soon followed envolving the two kids, the mecganical canine and the rocket.

Cindy still felt the sensation of another body touching hers and soon realized she was hugging Jimmy. She inmediately got up and started removing the dust on her clothes while whistling. Jimmy coughed slightly while he still felt her recent touch.

"Yeah. Listen I'm sorry I was-"

"No no it's okay. Gravity is the most common thing The Moon lacks of, along with oxigen. That's why you're under a Bubble Gum effect." Jimmy said.

She nodded. "Jimmy, what... did you want to talk? You know, about us?"

Jimmy started playing with his index fingers, embarrased. "Well you know I think this is the continuation of our 'date' back in the Island", he said putting the enphasis on the word date.

She casually nodded. She got too close to him to the point of actually hold hands with him.

Jimmy gulped. "Well I also think we should tell our real feelings for each other so I propose we sit down over here while we drink some Purple Flurp and..." he looked over Goddard seeing he had a microphone on his mechanical hand. "... my dog Goddard just looks over there and he doesn't record anything so embarrasing!".

Goddard barked and deactivated the microphone. He let out a 'PARTY POOPER' sign and sat looking the opossite. Cindy giggled.

"Look Jimmy... what I want to say can be recorded by your best invention, which is that dog over there!" She started. Goddard barked happily. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm tired of fighting with you, and I want to clear my thoughts over you once and for all".

Jimmy looked confused at first but smiled. "Okay... go on."

"Is there a way you could actually be my secret crush and we can argue back on Earth?" Cindy asked him with those green pleading orbs.

Jimmy was instantly attracted to the idea. "You mean you being my girlfriend? I- I mean... it's.."

"-yeah, what I want right now".

"No more screaming and yelling each other all the time"

"-or calling each other names"

"We can kiss back on Earth whenever you wanted" Jimmy asked.

"I'd love too" Cindy replied.

They both smiled and their faces were inches closer. Their lips joined together in a swift move. Jimmy felt Cindy's soft lips while he was in a world of peace and quiet in his heart. His brain was suddenly blank and he felt her warming breath surrounding his nose as a cure to calm down his nerves. Cindy felt her world spinning around while she kissed the teen genius she adored since she was nine. It was her perfect match and she only felt her younger self dancing and his mint breath intoxicating. She played with his hair remembering when his was a cone type.

The kiss lasted a few moments and while they regained air, Jimmy suddenly felt someone or something following them. "We definitely should do it more often" Cindy claimed.

Jimmy slapped his forehead. "Oh no! Not HIM again!"

Cindy looked suddenly confused. "Jimmy? What's wrong?" she asked as she took her hand in his.

"Not you Angel." Jimmy suddenly flushed red and Cindy bursted laughing. "Someone's behind us playing hide and seek! Get out of there BROBOT! I know it's you!"

Cindy soon gasped. "That annoying brother of yours is still here?!

Brobot came rolling down and launched over Jimmy to hug him. Jimmy stopped him on the spot with an arm and with the other he addressed him. "What did I tell you before? Call me if you're still here. I thought I told you to go to another planet today. Mars is closer"

"I know Brother but I was just so bored and I thought-". Brobot was cut off while Jimmy put a hand over his mouth.

"I know! Which is why I gave you enough artificial intelligence to guess I didn't want to see you today! Maybe tomorrow when I can fix whatever issues you have with your programming or lack of oil!" Jimmy addressed him again.

Cindy was surprised. "He goes to Earth to visit?"

"At first I didn't care. But two years ago I received an alert message that said Brobot's functioning and movements stopped. Indeed I checked and found out he lacked of maintenance. So I brought him back to Earth and we made a deal that every month I would chexk on him in my lab" he explained.

Cindy put her hands in jars and frowned. "Of course he needed maitenance genius! So what did you do to him? He actually looks older".

"Well first off I wanted him to age, so that was a real challenge to me. Thanks to my Neutronic Aging Prototype I was able to place a chip that could tell his age." He opened the lid of Brobot's back and the illuminating plaque said "16 YO". "That way his features automatically grow with him".

Cindy nodded for him to go on.

"His voice was annoying so-"

"Hey!" Brobot protested.

"-I put a Voice Modulator. Big deal, right? He just speaks just like Loquendo from Youtube".

"That's not true!" Brobot protested.

Cindy burst out laughing again. Jimmy soon followed. Brobot protested but in the end he sighed and claimed a "Humans..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jimmy Neutron: Teen Genius in**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **"An adventure first sounds good..."**

 **A/N: I wanted to start first and read my reviews from last week... reading... huh... 2 from last Sunday? Already?**

 **The JAM: Yeah well I wanted to write out that Island to keep the galactic travels and the gang having adventures instead which is more interesting Then again, I told Keith Alcorn we should have Jimmy and Cindy on the moon to date each other there. I'm trying to be faithful to my own plot actually.**

 **Guest: Why thank you kind sir. I want to keep it that way.**

 **On with the show!**

Jimmy, Cindy and Goddard hopped on the rocket and Jimmy turned to Brobot. His mechanical brother had a sad face. "You guys leaving so soon?" He asked.

Jimmy looked down and sighed. "I know, I know but!" He adressed him. "Keep in mind I'm gonna pick you up tomorrow, unless you want me to-"

Cindy chimed in. "What Neutron is trying to say is that you can collect future information for one more day, right?" She looked at Jimmy with a glare.

Jimmy whispered a "What are you doing? You're gonna make him cry".

"Trying to save your sorry butt for one more day!" Cindy whispered back throught clenched teeth.

"If he cries our heads are going to explode!"

"Well take him with you then but don't you dare complain tomorrow!"

"Why would I complain?"

"Because I've seen you with your bags under your eyes!"

"Oh please that's just-"

Brobot looked at the two arguing for a moment and started scratching his metal head. "What if I find someone else to play? Would that be okay to you both?"

Jimmy and Cindy looked at Brobot confused and spechless. They both looked at Goddard but the canine tried its best to shrug it off by denying with its head.

Jimmy looked at Brobot as if he lost a screw or two, but played along. "Okaaay... sure... I'm just gonna wait here until you bring your new friend!"

Brobot squealed a "YIPEEE!" and rolled out of view.

In a swift move Jimmy started pushing buttons on the rocket ship. "Cindy get ready to blast in 3...2...-"

"JIMMY!" the voice of Brobot could be heard from behind.

"So soon?" Cindy whispered.

Jimmy sighed heavily. "Did you find a friend yet?" He shouted back at Brobot.

Brobot returned holding a strange fellow covered in green goo. "What do you think little brother? Can I play with HIM?", he said as he dropped the stranger on the floor.

Jimmy took a more scrutinizied look at the new fellow and gasped.

"That's not a friend! That's a Yolkian!" He screamed desperatedly.

"BARK! BARK!" Goddard barked, terrified.

"Jimmy I... I think I know who it is..." Cindy gasped horrified.

"OOBLAR!" The two teens screamed.

The Yolkian didn't even move a green muscle. His eyes were closed shut. His armor was full of dust and it looked old. He looked so... tired and unhappy. He murmured something.

"Goddard! Activate War Declaration #5!" Jimmy commanded.

Goddard barked and most inmediately a full amount of pistols and grenades were prepared to be shot or thrown at the target.

"Jimmy don't you think it's maybe too much?" Cindy whispered at his ear. "Besides, he doesn't look like he's going to attack".

Jimmy toook his chin with his hand while deep in thought. "Mhhh... guess you're right. Goddard, keep the grenades and just use the pistols!"

Goddard barked and put the grenades back inside him.

"State your demands Ooblar! I don't have time for you so make it quick!" Jimmy addressed Ooblar while hopping out of the rocket.

"Drink..." Ooblar mumbled.

"What? What did you say?"

"Water..."

"Oh water! He needs some water! You're my mortal enemy and you need water!" Jimmy laughed but then he watched as Cindy looked downright preocuppied.

"Neutron, he's no harm right now. Let's take him with us and give him some water..." Cindy suggested.

Jimmy sighed. Through clenched teeth he mumbled an "Okay! But I'm watching you!"

"Brobot be a dear, can you put Ooblar, yeah that green goo inside the rocket?" Cindy asked Brobot Before she pointed at Ooblar with a finger.

"Can I come in?" Brobot asked, excited.

Jimmy sighed and replied sarcastically. "Sure, why not?"

But since robots don't understand sarcasm, Brobot jumped inside the rocket bringing Ooblar with him.

"Remember me to take the headache pill, will ya?" Jimmy adressed Cindy, and she nodded.

 **Back on Earth...**

Ooblar was happily sinking his green head in the water while drinking from a nearby Miami Florida beach, and meanwhile the teens and the two robots sat in a nearby palm tree looking at him speechless. Throughout the whole trip to Earth from the Moon, Goddard kept his protocol while Jimmy looked at Ooblar with a glare. He was so concentrated on his mortal enemy he almost forgot about anything else. Eventually Brobot started rolling about wetting his whole mechanism in the process.

"You know Neutron. Just so you know you could always take me to Miami..." Cindy said in an attemp to break the silence.

Jimmy looked sheepishly at her. "I'm sorry... it's just, this fellow is a Yolkian and I have to keep an eye on him. I'm really sorry I'm not paying attention to you right now."

"What are you thinking so much about?" she asked him., curiously raising an eyebrown

"Nothing except I just want him to explain what is he doing on the Moon of all places and if there's any way I can take him back to Yolkus..."

"Jimmy you can't... I mean it's a galaxy far away. We did it to rescue our parents but for this guy too?"

"Better taking the risk than having more danger claiming our blood"

"Oh Jimmy". They looked at each other. Green orbs against blue. They were about inches to kiss when suddenly...

"Are you two earthlings finished with your Gorlockean Seal of Trust?" Ooblar asked.

"NO!" both Jimmy and Cindy screamed at him.

"Good because I have a proposition to make...".

Jimmy rubbed his temples, annoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jimmy Neutron : Teen Genius in**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **"Sulfur butter and toast"**

"State your proposition!" Jimmy demanded.

"I'll tell you what happened to me if you tell me what happened with my brother Goobot. If you tell me something I dislike-" Ooblar added, getting a somber face "-I'll make sure you'll regret being born!"

Silence followed, and faces of horror and sudden anger soon plastered the faces of Jimmy and Cindy, while Goddard just whimpered.

Jimmy snarled a "Why you-!"

He was cut off when Ooblar suddenly bursted out laughing. "Oh man you should've seen your faces! Ha! Ha!".

"Very funny..." Cindy mumbled looking down while Jimmy looked the opposite, angry and embarrased.

 **The League of Villains story**

"-so when they stepped inside the Chrono Arc, they were sent millions of years back into the Cretatious Era. And your brother King Goobot is actually trapped there. I've never seen him again, except Professor Calamitous and Eustace Strych".

Ooblar kept floating still in silence while hearing Jimmy's version of the story. While it was an interesting turn of events, everything clicked in the right place. Ooblar started his own victory dance while shaking Jimmy and Cindy and Goddard's hands and kissing Brobot on its head.

Jimmy rubbed his temples, annoyed. First he interrupts his romance with Cindy and now he comes with a most likely madness threat. He watched Ooblar float over Cindy and kiss her hand, making Jimmy instantly jealous and force him to step forward.

"Hey hey hands off the lady!" Jimmy took Ooblar's mechanical hand and smacked it off of Cindy.

Ooblar gestured a surprise. "Oh is it your girlfriend? That is so cute! When's the human sack wedding?!"

"Human sack?" Jimmy shouted.

"Wedding?!" Cindy screamed.

"We're together and such but we're fifteen. Weddings come later!" Jimmy explained, flushing red as a tomato.

Ooblar sighed. "I guess I'll have to find another Queen of Yolkus then".

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other, speechless. They sat in silence for a while except Ooblar who kept floating around.

"Of course, you're King Goobot's older brother! The heir!" Jimmy exclaimed, and Cindy gasped in surprise.

"Yeah but why me? I mean, I'm flattered but, don't you have someone else from your own planet to turn Queen?" Cindy asked.

Ooblar smiled. "Yolkus doesn't have rules about different species. Actually the King chooses the Queen!".

Cindy now turned red. "Just asking, it's pretty interesting though" she had a thoughtful look before turning to see Jimmy's comical but palid face of horror.

Before Cindy could react, Ooblar screamed out of rage, his hands shaking out in the sky, trembling. "If only my brother didn't change me for a piece of sulfur butter!".

Jimmy and Cindy gasped in surprise.

Ooblar scanned their faces. "I take it you don't even know what sulfur butter is?"

Both teens shook their heads.

"It's the most beautiful flavor in the world! Combined with your bread, makes all of your pleasures and desires come true!" Ooblar let out an agonizing scream.

"All of this for some piece of butter?" Jimmy dared to ask.

Ooblar gasped this time and poked a surprised Jimmy right in the chest. "It's not ANY butter! It's heavens come true! But the cost of this piece, only one piece in the galaxy is a zillion yolkis or a single alien". This last sentence made him look uncomfortable and sad.

"Is this the reason why Goobot sold you?" Cindy dared to ask.

Ooblar screamed in a languague never heard before, but he adressed Cindy with a cold scowl, sending shivers down her spine. "YES..." he composed himself while answering the second time more calm. "...and no."

Both Cindy and Jimmy looked confused but they let him continue.

 **The League of Villains Ooblar version**

"And so one day King Goobot sought to catch his enemy, Jimmy Neutron by acknowleging there were enemies more dangerous than him who also sought revenge".

"I was playing with my new collection of screwdrivers, yes, screwdrivers on an already malfuntioning robot suit when my brother burst inside my room and screamed"

'Arrest him!'

'What! What did I do?!' I said while being dragged to the next jail cell available and being thrown inside.

'Being my oldest brother while me taking a trip to visit Jimmy Neutron, and maybe not coming alive in one piece makes me wonder if you're going to be the sucessor of my throne!' King Goobot was mad. Really mad but also scared I would take over"

'But brother! Mama chose you not me! Besides I can be of help!' I screamed.

'Tell me you finished my armor suit and you're out!" King Goobot smiled sweetly at me.

I gulped. 'Why yes, I need to do some adjustments to the-'

Goobot waved a hand. 'Not interested!'

And so I kept crying and crying until one day the King decided to sell me for sulfur butter. I was humilliated, handcuffed and enslaved"

Goobot let out a heartful cry, which made Cindy wipe a tear while Jimmy looked really guilty.

"So how did you escape? I mean you landed on the Moon!" Jimmy asked almost whispering, a knot formed inside his throat.

"Your robot sitting right there just yanked me from the Junkman's sheep and dragged me to you guys!" He smiled.

"WHAT?! You were saved by my robot brother?!" Jimmy had to have a seat or he could've fainted right there.

"Yes and in recognition I want to make him my sidekick" Ooblar declared.

"Then that means..." Jimmy lowered his eyes.

"...I recommend you spend your time with him one last time" Ooblar finished for him


	8. Chapter 8

**Jimmy Neutron: Teen Genius in**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **"Salvation Squad activate!"**

The Hover Car reached its destination and once they climbed out, Jimmy dropped Cindy quietly at the Vortex's porch. She stood there smiling at him before reaching out for her keys in the back of her black pants, and turning around to open. Ooblar floated over Jimmy and while he put a hand over the latter's shoulder, he coughed and whispered something on his ear.

"Pretend no one's looking and claim your chance...". Ooblar's voice tingling on Jimmy's ear brought a sense of guilt wash over his face. We promised we should kiss on the moon.

He sighed, deeply. "Here goes nothing!".

Jimmy took both hands of a shocked and surprised Cindy in his and he kissed her with full determination. She responded with her soft lips accepting and her eyes closed, while Ooblar and Brobot happily clapped their hands.

As soon as their lips parted, she shot him a curious look. "What was that for?"

He looked embarrased. "I liked your lips so much I just wanted a good night kiss".

As corny and bold as it sounded, she couldn't help but giggle a bit. She gave him a good peck on the lips before waving goodbye. "See ya around Neutron!".

Jimmy waved her back, dreamy look on his face. He returned to Ooblar and Brobot with a dumb look on his face.

Ooblar coughed, making Jimmy forget everything that happened and shake his head, thus his face returning back to normal. "Well Mr Casanova, if you don't mind returning to bussiness, maybe you know how the heck I'm supossed to return to my own planet?".

Jimmy took mere seconds to consider the question. He paced back and forth. "Well yeah I was going to let you get inside my lab, and use a radio frequency powerful enough to comunicate with a central radio station on your planet, maybe a TV".

Ooblar's face managed to get excited and happy. "I like the idea! And what about my royal dressing? Do you have any suggestions?"

"Why?" Jimmy managed to ask, looking confused.

"You know, if I look like this..." Ooblar showed disgusted his own oxidated, black and broken capsule. "-this bum, then I would be the laughing stock in my planet".

"Okay then we should come up with a hologram first then we could repair your capsule. Does that sound good?" Jimmy suggested.

"I think Jimmy's idea is the best!" Brobot chimed in. Goddard barked.

The teen genius smile soon faded. He looked worriedly at Brobot. Damn why should I care? It's a dumb robot after all! Although he could visit me sometimes, Jimmy thought.

Ooblar floated in direction to Jimmy's backyard. "If you're finished with your... thoughts, I would like to communicate to my planet" Ooblar suggested.

"Yeah... yeah sure" Jimmy shook his thoughts away and ran to his backyard.

 **In the lab**

"Mr Nesmith!" Jimmy screamed. "I'm home!". Nobody answered. "Maybe he's playing with Emma".

Jimmy told Ooblar and Brobot to come in, while Goddard was already in Jimmy's bedroom. He walked over to his computer to search for a radio frequency in Yolkus. VOX started searching and while they waited, they discussed about how to communicate.

"Well this is odd, it's taking a while longer than usual..." Jimmy spoke first.

"Of course Neutron, it's a galaxy very far far away and it's not easy for a primitive Earth computer to find a sattellite so fast!" Ooblar replied.

As minutes flew by, the percentage read 1%, which frustrated Jimmy a little bit. Obblar approached to the computer.

"Can I try submitting a code?" He asked.

Without even thinking about it, Jimmy replied a "Why not?".

Ooblar took this opportunity to use the keyboard. He typed a few codes and adjusted the frequency on the control panel. An image of a Yolkian soon appearing on screen followed. He seemed like talking through a watch. The unknown Yolkian gasped.

"W-who's there?" The Yolkian asked.

Ooblar got closer to the screen and waved. "Randy? Is that you?" He asked, almost pleading.

"Ooblar?" Randy the Yolkian asked, surprised. "Hey! How's everything?"

"Oh! Good to see you! Listen can you give a message to the Salvation Squad?" Ooblar asked.

"Oh oh what you mean? Salvation Squad? Sure, but why?" Randy asked.

Ooblar looked embarrased. "You know why! You took me to prison yourself...".

Jimmy looked worried sick through the conversation.

"Yeah... tsk... listen, about that..." Randy tried apologizing.

"Look when I get there, we can talk. Can you take a Squad back here to planet Earth? I'll sent you the coordenates" Ooblar said.

"Earth, huh? Well yeah it will take a full week to go there but, what the heck!" Randy replied.

"A whole week? With King Goobot it took us just 2 days!" Ooblar screamed about.

"Tsk... yeah but you know it's been four years and without a King, Parlament takes over. Normally it takes them three to four days to session and... get it approved" Randy explained.

Ooblar shook in fear. "And... if they don't?"

"Then you're stuck for a month. Maybe another year... who knows?" Randy said, shrugging.

"You have my coordenates Randy. But if you don't contact me I will. And you know what this means..." Ooblar's face got somber.

"You'll throw me to the dungeons, you'll send me to Poultra, you'll burn my capsule.." Randy started counting the times he was threatened.

"Shut up! No! I'm not like that anymore! I'm out, Randy!"

"See ya!"

The computer disconnected the signal. "Well at least they don't have a sucessor to the throne yet!" Ooblar replied.

"But... how many years can pass until that'll happen?" Jimmy dared to ask.

"Maybe one more year..." Ooblar replied. It clicked to him. "Oh shucks, he'll never send a Squad!"

"Worse... it seems to me he's already the King and he's liying to you..." Jimmy replied.

Ooblar facepalmed. "I knew this was gonna get complicated". He shot a pleading look at Jimmy. "You sure you don't have any device to go there in a mere seconds?"

Jimmy looked to his side in direction to the Chrono Arch, then turned to look at Ooblar. "Huh? No, no!" He shrugged that though off waving his hands to the side. "I mean... we could use my rocket with tons of fuel and go to Yolkus. In the matter of two days, we should be there."

Ooblar nodded. "And... how am I supposed to blend with your people while I'm staying here, considering they despise me?" He asked.

"It's pretty simple, you just get dressed diferently" Jimmy suggested.

A look of a pleasant smile formed in Ooblar's face. He vowed to Jimmy in full respect. "Thank you Jimmy Neutron. I'm surprised and satisfied. I Ooblar next King of Yolkus consider you my friend from now on".

A smile formed on the corner of Jimmy's face. "Thanks. It feels good. Although... this is a little ackward".


	9. Chapter 9

**Jimmy Neutron Teen Genius in:**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **"The stairs!"**

 **Retroville High School**

Sheen was walking by to his locker to drop his math books. The day was slowly starting and he already looked so tired and bored. Who would think dropping UltraLord rom your system would be such a pain?

When he locked his locker shut, he spotted Jimmy. He was talking to Cindy about something, and noticed something unusual. Cindy kissed Jimmy on the cheek and walked away! He shook his head. Nope. They hate each other. She must've bite him on the ear and inyected her venom so he could die. Or something like that. As soon as Cindy walked away, Sheen dragged his foot to meet Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy!" He greeted.

Jimmy snapped out of his daze and startled, he greeted Sheen with a nervous smile.

Sheen turned to look at his friend's left ear. "Man that bite she gave you must have messed up with your system. You sure this is not contagious?".

Jimmy's eyes opened wide. "Err no, no. Sheen, you've been in planet Zeenu for too long to remember what a kiss look like!"

"Your point is?" Sheen looked esceptical and angry.

Jimmy sighed heavily. "Nevermind..."

Sheen started looking about. "Hey, what about your two friends from space? Where are they?"

Jimmy smiled. "Oh you mean THEM? They left hours ago in a ship. It was a hard time believe me! Saying goodbye to Brobot forever, and being friends with my former enemy." He cringed. "I hope I never see them again..." he murmured that last part.

"But I thought you were going to-"

"LALALALALALA! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Jimmy screamed bringing his index fingers to his own ears.

"Ok ok! I understand!" Sheen screamed. "Look can I show you something?"

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders and let Sheen drag him to the boys bathroom. When Jimmy stopped by the entrance, he shot Sheen a look of doubt. Sheen invited him to enter. He found Carl was already there with other two classmates Nick and Butch. They were fighting on something. Nick and Butch mostly discussed making a fuss and giving each other a push on the chest while Carl was taking his own turns to take a pair of wooden stairs and climb them to watch through a hole on the wall.

All this scene confused Jimmy to the point of silently dragging Sheen out.

"Well, what do ya think?" Sheen asked, looking very proud of himself.

Jimmy shot him a confused glare. "What do I think of what, exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious? The stairs? The hole in the wall? The girls bathroom and shower are right next to US?" Sheen excitedly screeched, almost piercing Jimmy's ears.

Jimmy's eyes grew wide as plates. "Are you out of your mind? Sheen it is a great idea but didn't you happen to ask yourself what would happen if a GIRL finds out?!". He screamed that last part.

Sheen stared for a few seconds at his friend but eventually, he sighed. "Dude, you're scared!"

"Scared of what?"

"You're scared Cindy will find out and she will turn you into dust with her fist" Sheen pointed out.

Jimmy pushed Sheen aside. "That's it! I'm out of here!". He started walking his own way to class when Sheen grabbed him through the collar of his shirt.

"Aren't you at least a bit curious? Betty Quinlan has been there for a few good minutes" Sheen suggested.

Jimmy's feet stopped. He turned around to look at him. "What is she doing? She should be in class..."

Sheen's smile said it all. When Jimmy walked inside, Sheen started screaming. "Alright fellas! Coming through! Let the new curious peep take a look!". Jimmy climbed the stairs and looked through the hole. Indeed it was the perfect spot. He could see girls smoking, some others chatting while changing after a shower, Betty splashing her make up over and over again, and his Cindy smiling along with Libby, surely telling her about her new found friendship with... himself.

Jimmy gulped as he felt a knot in his throat and his poor heart breaking and his own brain beating fast. He was a peeping tom. And he felt guilty because he was spying on her girlfriend. He couldn't do this to her. She was so beautiful and so pure. When she found out about this... Oh damn! He had to act and fast. He looked at his friends down there and he knew they would not allow him to tell a soul.

"Think! Think! Think!"

Jimmy's brainblast returned! Another hole in the roof should be suficcient. He started programming his laser beam on his watch. The others looked at him.

"Neutron, what are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, we wanna see the girls!" Butch asked along.

Jimmy snorted. "Sure but if there was a hole on the roof you could look more detailed and nobody would find out!"

Carl smiled, nodding. "It's a great idea Jim!"

"Let the genius take care of everything!" Sheen shouted.

Jimmy purposedly started making a hole on the roof. As he expected, the roof started collapsing and throwing material and concrete down.

"Run! Everyone! Now!" Sheen screamed to the others.

He didn't need to say it twice. The boys run out of the bathroom but Jimmy got trapped inside, the collapsing roof giving him a hard time. The bricks fell on Jimmy's head and some broke the stairs. The girls on the other side screamed scared and ran everywhere. Only two remained asking themselves what happened.

"Libby let's go see what's going on. The roof started falling on the boys bathroom"

"I'm with you girl!"

The two teens ran outside the girls restroom and opened the door of the boys one to see the bricks and through it a few strands of brown hair.

"Libby! That's Neutron over there!" Cindy screamed.

"Neutron?!" Libby asked surprised. "Say, why are there broken stairs and a hole?" she said, examining the structure of the room.

They soon realized. They were smart, if anyone dared to call them dumb, that someone wouldn't survive.

"Neutron...!" Cindy's teeth screeched against each other, while she showed the poor kid a menacing fist.

"Oh you're gonna PAY for sure!" Libby's voice could be heard with venom in it.

Jimmy didn't hear a thing. He groaned and asked for help. Cindy and Libby nodded at each other and helped him go out of the bricks. But as soon as he was free, the interrogation began. Or the angry fuss.

"Damn it Neutron! Have you seen me naked?!"

"Maybe he did, girl!"

"Ohhh you're so dead! Start your pleads because you're finished!"

"Same here! You sure ruined me a pair of good headphones back there!"

Cindy cracked her knuckles. Libby grabbed a brick.

Cindy smiled devilishly. "Anything you say before your doom?"

Jimmy just brought Cindy into a hug. And he started crying. Which made Cindy's heart sink to her feet.

"I couldn't do it! I'm so sorry! I feel so sick!" Jimmy shouted through sobs.

Cindy pushed him. "Calm down and tell us who was the pervert!".

"Nick Dean" he smiled, still sobbing. Obviously Nick would use his charm to get out of this predicament.

"And...? There were more voices, I'm sure I could hear Sheen" Libby fumed in anger. Just thinking his boyfriend being a peeping tom. She would never forgive him.

"Sheen ran with Carl as soon as he got free from Butch". I can't rat my own friends. They would never speak to me or make me test with them.

Cindy and Libby carefully dragged Jimmy outside and to the still empty cafeteria.

"So you just... broke the roof. Why?" Cindy asked while making the effort of dragging his still boyfriend.

"I thought they would like... a better view, so I brought the laser in my watch. The rest explains for itself" Jimmy replied.

"So you put your life at risk so they couldn't look at us?" Libby asked.

"Well... technically speaking... yeah" Jimmy replied.

Cindy eyed him. She gave him a stern look. He's nervous.

"Sheen did it!" She screamed.

"What?! How did you find out!" Jimmy asked surprised.

"I know you! You become nervous when Sheen makes stupid and dangerous mistakes!" Cindy replied.

"Way to go, girl! Let's drop him on this table and we're gonna find the new cadaver!" Libby screeched.

"Yeah, Libs. You go ahead".

Libby looked at her questioningly, but shrugged and started running. Cindy grabbed a surprised Jimmy by the hair and connected her lips with his. She dropped his head back to the table.

"Thanks. For doing this. The right thing." She blushed as a tomato.

"Sheen's gonna be soo mad at me" Jimmy said, chuckling.

Cindy glared at him. "Oh please! He's gonna be so tired of running he will think twice before getting mad at you!"

"Maybe", Jimmy smiled at her. "Hey, now that the moon's empty. Same time, tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure. We can talk about this whole thing there" Cindy replied.

Jimmy gulped. He nodded. He watched her go. He shook his watch.

"Goddard. Goddard! Can you hear me? Bring the Hypno Beam. And a nurse!"


End file.
